(9)Pokemon The Next Generation: A Christmas Tale
by Sparky16
Summary: Everyone wants to party on the holidays but when Eric and Melissa get into a bet, Eric has to kiss the first girl that walks through the front door of the Pokemon Center but the girl Eric ends up kissing ends up shocking everyone! who is she?


Pokemon The Next Generation  
A Christmas Special  
  


the group toasted as raised their glasses of egg nogg high.  
  
Outside the snow was falling, christmas lights were shining and caroler's were singing. Christmas time was everywhere and the festive spirit shined brightly within everyone. The Valley during christmas time was beautiful place to be with all the snow and sights. Local villagers went out and decorated trees and set up displays everywhere. This time the group was in a small village enjoying the holidays at the pokemon center. They had met a number of new friends along the way, old and new alike and like always they were once authors to fanfiction.net.  
  
Jamie had been missing for nearly two weeks now and even though the group missed her terribly, they had gotten word not long ago that Jamie had phoned her mom to wish her happy holidays and to say that she was safe. Now that was at least one thing to celebrate. Eric took a gulp of his egg nogg and then looked down at his cup and sighed. Even though it was christmas he didn't feel all to merry.  
  
Melissa looked at him while trying to get Paul to control his hormones. To much egg nogg and not enough mistletoe she figured. Melissa knew what he was thinking. It was plan as day. The one girl he wanted to spend the holidays with wasn't here and although neither of them wanted to admit it they liked each other more than just friends. Eric and Jamie.  
  
Cheer up Oak! Melissa smiled, Just because Jamie ain't here doesn't mean you have to be a gloomy guss through out the holidays.  
  
Eric looked at her And how would you know how I feel?  
  
Melissa frowned and Eric got up to go to his room. One of their new friends watched Eric get up and leave then he turned to Melissa and asked What's gotten into him?  
  
She sighed A girl  
  
Not liking the answer and wanting more info, the boy followed Eric. The boy's name was Ziggy. His author name Z5i31 and he only had one pokemon, a Snorlax but it was a funky Snorlax. How many other Snorlaxes to do you know that are purple. Funky huh?  
  
Eric plopped himself down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He sighed miserably before he heard a knock at the door. He looked up to see Ziggy. What's up? he asked.  
  
Funny, I was going to ask you the same question. what's up with you. Melissa said something about a girl? he asked.  
  
Eric sighed.  
  
Let me guess. you meant some stranger and went totally goo goo all over her, right?  
  
Totally wrong! Eric said, She's my best friend yet about two weeks ago she went missing, she ran off wanting freedom because her brother went way overboard on the protection thing. He wanted her to stop her journey and come home but stubborn as she was she got up the nerve and left us all. I feel like I've betrayed her yah know?  
  
Ziggy nodded as he listened to Eric continue to spill everything I should have stood up for her but instead I just stood at the side lines and then I go and say something stupid like oh we'll come visit you' Man I'm such a jerk!  
  
You care for her huh?  
  
Eric looked at him but didn't answer his question, instead he got up and went over to the washroom and said Now I don't know if she'll ever come back let alone like me again   
  
It's christmas buddy, there ain't nothing you can do about it now. What's done is done but if you two are good friends as you say you are then she's already forgiven you. Besides, it's christmas and you should buck up! Everyone's waiting for us in the main lobby. The christmas games are going to begin any time now.  
  
Eric said as he came out of the washroom and followed his friend to the lobby. Sure enough the gang had saved him a seat for him. The first game was Truth or Dare. Melissa looked at Eric as she picked up a Truth' card and read the question.  
  
Eric, name the girls that you've kissed from most recent and back in that order? she smiled slyly. The gang laughed because Melissa had put him in such a tight spot.  
  
Eric thought nothing of it. Hmmmm, let's see. I've kissed he pretended to think for for a second then he held up his fingers and started to count them off by name. I've kissed Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie oh and Jamie!  
  
Melissa raised a questioning eyebrow and skeptically replied Yeah right, you've kissed her five times  
  
Actually only once Eric said sheepishly.  
  
Melissa laughed Yeah right! I bet you never even kissed her. She would have told us if you had.  
  
I have to! Eric argued.  
  
I'd have to see it to believe it! Melissa said, Besides, you're eighteen and you haven't even kissed a girl? I bet you're afraid to she proclaimed.  
  
I did kiss Jamie and I'm not afraid to kiss a girl! Eric said.  
  
Prove it! Melissa provoked.  
  
Well Eric took the bait hook, line and sinker as he said Fine I will! the next girl that walks through those front doors I'll go up to them and kiss them!  
  
The people in the pokemon center, hearing Melissa and Eric fight, cheered wildly when they head Eric claim what he would do. He blushed lightly and Melissa just chuckled. Fine then wise guy, I'll place the mistletoe over the door so the poor creature doesn't think you've gone off your rocker  
  
I got it! Ann Star said as she went to the front door of the pokemon center and pinned the mistletoe. Ann had met up with the group once again and would stay with them for a bit until they got a major lead on Jamie's where abouts. The crowd cheered wildly as Eric stood up and leaned near the front door of the Pokemon Center waiting for the first girl to walk in. All eyes were on the front door for a good number of minutes. Melissa smiled evilly to herself. There was no way Eric would go through with it.  
  
Just then the door opened and a cloaked figure covered with snow ran in. It was girl obviously to everyone's eyes by seeing some of her figure where the cloak parted. She shook herself off and a small Eevee and a Pichu jumped out as she said It isn't a fit night out for man or beast  
  
Then at that second Eric went and kissed her square on the lips at the same time she had removed the hood to her cloak. Nearly everyone gasped and some even giggled and clapped as Eric went through on his word. Melissa was stunned, not only did Eric go through with his word but now she saw it and was believing it, Eric was kissing Jamie Ketchum.  
  
Eric pulled back and got a good look at the girl and then gasped in shock. Eric's face went white for a second as chocked on the name Jaime?!  
  
Jamie gasped and was just about head right back out the door when she saw Ann and Katie blocking her way purposely. Suddenly she felt Eric grab her shoulder and swerve her around to face him. She had a glistening of tears in her eyes and she was shivering from fright not the cold.  
  
Eric looked at her sternly, he didn't know what to do or say, his emotions were mixed and it was making him confused. All he knew was that he had a shivering girl in his grasp that wanted to flee. No! not now... He motioned to his friends to follow them to their room where they would sit own and have a talk to their friend.  
  
~  
  
Ann and Ziggy stood outside the door as guards incase Jamie tried to flee again and got past her friends. Inside the room they had Jamie surrounded while she sat on the bottom bunk.  
  
Well this is a pleasant surprise Melissa said seriously as she looked down at her cowering friend. So you've decided to come back to your senses and go home like Ash asked.  
  
No, running into you guys was by complete mistake Jamie remarked  
  
And lucky for us, because as soon as we get through with you missy we're calling Ash and you're going home.  
  
NO! you can't! Jaime shouted in worry as she stood up to face Melissa.  
  
Paul pushed her back down onto the bed and made her sit there and Melissa continued Jaime we can't have you running out about without anyone knowing how and where you are. It worries us everyday thinking that you might be hurt. You seem to have a knack for it!  
  
Jamie looked away I thought you guys would have been more delighted to see me but I guess not. The second you guys take your eyes off me I'm outta here  
  
Melissa sighed in frustration Jamie, we are happy to see you but there's a line here and you've crossed it. It's to dangerous for you now. You've been in and out of the hospital I don't know how many times, you're not skilled enough to be out on your own a_  
  
What do you think I'm doing Mel! First off I haven't gotten hurt once since I left, second of all my pokemon are much stronger than what they used to be and finally I'm not training alone. Someone's teaching me these skills! For goodness sakes it christmas guys, cant I just spend it with you? Don't you think i haven't missed you guys either? It's hard for me to you know. My training schedule isn't exactly forgiving!  
  
Jamie as much as we want you spend christmas with us, we're afraid for you and we're calling Ash. We know what's best for you. I'm sorry  
  
Jamie grew angry. She stood up and pushed Paul away before he could push her back down You guys do NOT know what's best for me, I do so please respect that! she pleaded.  
  
Melissa turned around and snapped We're calling him so sit down and_  
  
we're not! Eric said in a low voice.  
  
The others looked at him with distort faces. Eric looked at Jamie, smiled faintly then looked back at the others We made the mistake before by not respecting her wishes to have her freedom. I'm not going to make that same mistake again. We're not calling Ash and that's final. It's Christmas and she's stays with us. he looked at them Any questions?  
  
There wasn't a peep. He nodded his satisfaction and said Good, now, we're going to respect Jamie's wishes and let her have a good time as if nothing ever happened, got it?  
  
They all nodded and then suddenly Jamie rushed into his arms and was hugging him tightly as she cried Thank you, thank you! I knew you would understand me, thank you, oh thank you Eric. and she cried quietly into his blue sweater.  
  
He put his arms around her to not only comfort her but also himself, he wanted to believe that she would stay and not leave him again. The others quietly left the room leaving to two alone. Jaime looked up at him with tears in her eyes I knew you would be the only one to understand me Eric, I knew it and she hugged him tighter.  
  
I always have and I always will. Like I said before Jamie, I'm always here and you can always trust me. Jamie, I'll always be on your side no matter what the others think. I'll be right behind you whether it right or wrong and I'll be at your side to comfort you to when your down. You should know that by now  
  
Jamie sighed Eric, You sound like a Hallmark card she chuckled.  
  
Well it's all true He said.  
  
Could you promise me something? she asked.  
  
Sure, anything. Just name it Eric said.  
  
Jaime looked up at him with her tear stained eyes. Please, don't let Ash get me  
  
He held her closer and to himself and whispered I'll die before I let him take you away from me  
  
Thank you she sniffed and buried her face in his soft blue sweater again, something she missed on the sad, cold hard nights after training. John wasn't going easy on her and she was warned but she stuck with it, she would be the best no matter what the cost, even if that meant she couldn't be with Eric during the nights. No matter, when she felt she was finished, she would return for good, but tonight she would be with her friends where she belonged.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door and the two looked over to see Ann poke her head in. She smiled and said An hour and a half hours till dinner you guys. They nodded and Ann left.  
  
Jamie smiled at Eric who returned it then he noticed her fatigue You look exhausted, have you been getting any sleep at all?  
  
Jaime shook her head Hardly, the training is tough and very unforgiving  
  
Why don't you get some sleep for about an hour then I'll wake you up and then you have half an hour to clean up. Eric offered.  
  
Suits me just perfectly Jamie smiled.  
  
Eric lead her to the bed, tucked her in and whispered a sweet dreams into her ear but as he watched her sleep he couldn't help but wonder, what had she been doing all this time? who was she with? so many questions raced through his mind that he knew wouldn't be answered, not till Jamie was ready to answer them in her own time. In a way though, it was even. He was hiding something from her as well, a truth that would change her entire life forever. It wasn't that he loved her, she knew that already by he way he cared for her, this secret was something that he was forced to hold back and that's she'd have to learn on her own.  
  
~  
  
It was half an hour till dinner and Melissa had to fetch her hairbrush from her room. She needed to tidy up a bit. As she opened the door and walked in she couldn't help but smile at the sweetest sight. On one of the bottom bunks Jamie and eric were in each others arms fast asleep. Melissa argued with herself whether to wake them up or not no, not till she got a picture of this kodak moment!  
  
She went to her backpack and fetched her camera. She grinned as quietly said smile for the camera you two and she took the shot. the flash of the camera woke Eric up and he seemed clueless and confused at the sight of Melissa laughing.  
  
Jamie, time to get up Eric said as he tried to put two and two together. A laughing Melissa plus a camera. He smiled to himself, he would have to bug her later for a copy of the picture.  
  
Jaime moaned and got up. Eric quickly pestered her to get cleaned up and he left the room to get his butt to the lobby. He ran into Paul who had Sparky and Shadow who were out like a light. What are you doing with Jamie's pokemon and why have they passed out?  
  
They had to many candy canes! Paul sighed.  
  
Eric just nodded and went to the lobby. As he approached he could here the angry screams and yelling of people. He quickly ran to see what the trouble was and he couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. The was a blockade of trainers and pokemon trying to hold back Ziggy's Snorlax from getting at the carts of christmas dinner destined for the cafe!  
  
Eric sighed and shook his head in disbelief as he saw the huge Snorlax just tossed the people and pokemon aside like they were rag dolls. Guess I better help out he sighed and he put to fingers to his mouth and whistled. In just seconds flat a sandshrew came rolling out of the hectic crowd and up to his trainer's feet. It looked up to it's trainer wondering why it had been summoned.  
  
Sandy, get in there and hold back that Snorlax, We'll wait for Jamie so she can put it on ice literally.  
  
Sandy, the sandshrew nodded and rushed into the crowd to help hold back the Snorlax. It wasn't even ten minutes of watching this crazy form of entertainment before Jamie arrived and looking good as new. Eric smiled at her and she returned it before asked What's going on here?  
  
Well a christmas dinner and a Snorlax just don't mix Eric summed  
  
I see she replied.  
  
Will Arty do the job? he asked.  
  
If he's not feeling full of himself today then yeah, he will and Jamie reached to her belt, grabbed the white and black pokeball and chucked it at the Snorlax. The ball popped open and and Arty appeared with all his glory. An albino articuno hovered in the pokemon center waiting for orders.  
  
Arty, show this Snorlax the meaning of a White Christmas! Jamie ordered.  
  
Arty called out a battle cry and shot and ice beam right at the Snorlax's feet and froze him in place. the Snorlax couldn't move and Ziggy was finally able to return it to it's pokeball. Now that the little distress period was over Jamie had something to do, she had to set something straight with someone, Melissa.  
  
It wasn't to hard to find her, she was bragging about her Houndour with a group of other Houndour trainers. She walked up to them and pulled Melissa aside. The two friends looked at each other then suddenly burst into apology at the exact same time but stopped and chuckled at their little moment.  
  
Jamie was the first one to speak Mel, I'm sorry I knew you were just worried about me and everything and I know I shouldn't have run away but it's the fact that I have to do this if I need to become better.  
  
No, it's my fault. I should be to one apologizing. I should have respected your choice and I shouldn't have yelled at you and threatened to phone Ash. I'm sorry  
  
Jamie giggled Okay we're both sorry so lets just forget this whole thing ever happened and have a cool yule huh? Jamie offered.  
  
Girl, I like your style! Melissa smiled and with a friendly hug all was made up and forgotten.  
  
Christmas dinner went very smoothly and there was loads of laughter and cheers all around. Everyone stuffed themselves with turkey and stuffing until they felt like they would burst at the seems. It was later that day when the gift giving commenced. Jamie came prepared with gifts for all her friends as well as her pokemon, why they even had gifts for her. When every gift was given and opened Eric pulled Jamie aside and handed her a small wrapped gift. He hadn't given his to her yet. She unwrapped it to reveal a small jewelry box and when she opened it her reaction was priceless. In the small jewelry box was a small diamond pikachu pendant on a gold chain. the Pikachu was pure crystal that held a small heart shaped diamond in it's paws. Jamie was to speechless not to mentioned shocked to do anything. Eric removed the necklace and carefully placed it around her neck, then not surprising to him, she kissed him softly.  
  
Thank you she said quietly then walked off to show Katie and Melissa.  
  
Eric smiled product as Paul and Mike joined him and watched the three girls go totally goo goo over it. Paul looked at Eric with a sly grin and asked Well, was her reaction the same as last time?  
  
Eric chuckled Like when I first gave it to her he answered.  
  
I guess some things will never change. Mike said. The three boys agreed.  
  
Laughter and games ruled the whole night through. It was nearing midnight and Jamie was fast asleep in Eric's arms as he tired to play a a card game with a bunch of guys. Things seemed fine when Jamie woke up. She looked up at the clock then excused herself so she could use the little girls room. Eric stood up quickly and gave her one last Christmas kiss and then returned to his card game.  
  
As Jaime walked down the hall and entered the room she paused. She sighed and looked down in disappointment. I need more time she said into the silence of the room.  
  
No, we must leave a voice answered from the shadows.  
  
Please! I'm happy and enjoying myself Jamie pleaded.  
  
If you're happy why don't you stop training and stay here, or don't you want to be the best? the voice asked mocking torture.  
  
I do want to be the best but she paused.  
  
But what? the voice questioned.  
  
She turned around and faced the shadows towards the corner of the room. But can't I just say goodbye first. To Eric at least? she finished.  
  
Just then a cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows and handed Jamie her cloak. No, we must leave now. I don't cry for bleeding hearts my dear. I'm sorry   
  
Please John? Jamie whispered.  
  
John was heading towards the room window and he stopped and looked back at her. Jamie's back was facing him, she hadn't moved to face him yet and he doubt she ever would. If you see him, I'll be gone and you will be here with your friends and left to train on your own. You have a choice, Come with me or stay here, what will it be? he asked.  
  
Jamie sighed, she was caught between emotions. She looked down at her cape and sighed.  
  
~  
  
Eric was walking towards the room to see Jamie, it had only been a minute since she left his side, well no matter, he was tired and needed sleep but as he walked into the room a cold flash hit him and he shivered. The room was dark and the window was wide open. Eric closed the window and looked around.  
  
he called out but there was no answer. His heart sank as he began to fear the worst but just as he was about to start searching for her he noticed a small piece of paper resting softly on his pillow. He walked over and picked it up. One one side of it was Jamie's picture and on the other side was a note addressed to him. Eric quietly read it to himself out loud.  
  
_Dear Eric,  
  
Thank you for this wonderful day. As you might have guessed, my running into was not by accident I did it to see you all again and especially you. I'm sorry I had to leave but I had no choice, it's my destiny to be the best pokemon trainer in the world and kick Ash's butt! Eric I know our paths will cross again and until they do you'll be in my dreams for all time. You will always have a special place in my heart. I'll miss you goodbye  
  
Love,  
Jamie Crystal Ketchum   
P.S. Please understand my choices._  
  
As Eric frowned but accepted the truth he slumped onto his bed, but if he had bothered to look back out his window he would have noticed a cloaked figure and a Pichu watching him and whisper a sweet goodbye then vanish with a gust of snowy wind. It was at that moment tough that Eric looked up at his window.  
  


To be Continued  
Could it be possible that Jamie was in the pokemon world before and never knew about it? Will Jamie and Eric admit to their love for one another? Will Jamie ever return to stay with her friends or will Ash catch her and bring her home?  
  


A.N: It seems people are confused with how PTNG works. Each story once it ends always ends with To be continued and then I post a New PTNG story which is a follow up to the one you have just read, and let it be know the I will number the PTNG stories from 1 to whatever so that readers can now read them in order and not get confused. Thank you. Jaime ~_^ Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
